Hate you too!
by junebride
Summary: Short story of how Hermione feels about an affair with Draco. Non canon. Rated for language, please read and review! P.S. I have added a little note for reviewers at your request!
1. Hermione Granger Thomas

"This doesn't mean I don't still hate you."

"I know, and don't go thinking I don't still hate you."

"Perfect"

"Just like your body"

And with that he winked at me and left my office. I sighed as I picked up the overturned photo of my husband and I on our wedding day.

I'm not quite sure how I got here. I know it's wrong. I know it's senseless. I know it would hurt my husband and his wife. But…

I know it feels fantastic.

The first time Draco Malfoy and I slept together was in 7th year at Hogwarts. Wasn't a big deal, well okay it _was_ a big enough deal to keep it secret seeing as we hated one another, but not such a big deal either of us were bothered by it.

A heated argument got out of hand and as the tension built up, well it's the same old story isn't it? Getting closer and closer in each others faces and suddenly you fucking on your common room floor. We pretty much spoke the same way that time as we had just moments ago come to think about it. The year went on without any talk of it. Sometimes a fight would lead to sex (I may be guilty of having picked a few when I was particularly frustrated as I am sure he did… there was never _really_ a need to fight over soap after all!), correction, amazing sex.

It was enough.

In May of 7th year I began dating Dean Thomas. Sure he was my best friend's ex but I mean come on! If you've seen Dean you'd know what I'm talking about. The man is hot. The man is sexy. The man is crap in bed.

Okay so maybe not _crap_ but well, you know the saying once you go black you don't go back? I'm sure with Dean it is true except, well once you go Malfoy… nothing satisfies you.

He's great though, Dean. I love him with all my heart. All my soul. Just not all my body.

We married at 23 and moved to France for work. By the time we returned to England 2 years later I was bored. So bored. I loved Dean and I loved our life and hell, I'd even come to be marginally satisfied by our sex life.

And then Draco Malfoy followed me into the bathroom at a Ministry dinner and fucked me like there was no tomorrow. I'm sorry but there is just no other way to put it! The man is an animal.

Occasionally I have seen him out with his wife Cho and I can't for the life of me see an ounce of chemistry between them. In fact, the bitch I was, I smirked the first time I saw them together. They were sitting so far apart and yet I knew that five minutes before _her_ husband had been _in me_.

Which brings me back to now, 3 years into the affair. Who knew it would last this long? Who knew it would even exist?

We have our lives, our marriages, homes, holidays and friends. But we share our orgasms.

Draco Malfoy is an egotistical, self centered and at times down right cruel human being.

But he's also the best sex I've ever had and will continue to have. No love no like, just 100 pure lust.

He's right- my body is perfect, as is his.

It doesn't mean I don't still hate him.


	2. Cho Chang

**Authors Note: So I've decided to do an accompliament to Hate You Too!, which is a look at Cho, Dean and most importantly Draco's thought's on the affair Hermione so easily distances herself from. I'm also thinking of doing another short story relating to it when I've finished these, but lets not get ahead of myself- I need YOU to review first!!!**

**Cho**

I'm not stupid. I know what he's been up to. I know he's having an affair, in fact I think it may even be more than _an_ affair, more like having _affairs_.

The shocking thing?

I don't care.

Not in a 'my heart is broken and I'm so mad I don't care' kind of way. Not in a 'who cares because I'm having one as well' way either.

I just don't care.

I mean come on! You don't actually think I married Draco Malfoy for love do you?

I'm Cho Chang, beauty of Ravenclaw, mournful lover of Cedric Diggory and ex girlfriend of the boy who lived. I'm quality material and I know it.

Draco knew it.

Well, Narcissa Malfoy knew it.

I suppose you could compare my marriage to Draco to the arranged marriages of 19th century muggles. Cold and uninviting.

I like cold and uninviting, it's who I am.

I'm a society wife after all.

We have sex sometimes, always at Draco's initiation. Its good but I can live without it. I think he feels he can't be himself with me sexually because I am his wife. He's right. I don't think he needs to be. I can't be all he has because I'm not all he needs.

I don't want to be.

I don't love him, he doesn't love me. We agreed on that years ago. Often we talk about intelligent subjects and I believe he appreciates my knowledge. It will be nice for us to grow old with something we can always rely on.

I know what your thinking. Surely she can't be that cold? What about crying all over her date with Harry Potter in sixth year?

I gave my heart away at 14. I gave it to a boy who was taken from me in a hateful and demeaning manner.

Once my heart left me I could still function, I am quite practical and rather friendly. I am just incapable of love.

Draco likes it that way. I like it that way.

I saw Hermione Granger Thomas smirk at me years ago at a Ministry dinner. I've seen Ginny Potter roll her eyes when I make small talk with her husband. I know Pansy Parkinson hates that I usurped her role as the perfect Malfoy wife. So what?

I don't mourn Cedric just as I don't mourn the loss of my heart. I just live my life in the rigid way I like and at night before I go to bed, wish my husband goodnight with a kiss on his forehead, satisfied in the knowledge of his affairs.

Because I don't care.


	3. Dean Thomas

"Well I'll be off to work now darling" Hermione stood and put her bowl in the sink.

I love that she does things the muggle way. How many magical households do you know where the wife eats coco pops for breakfast?

"See you tonight sweetheart- I'll be in court all day so I'll be a little late." I replied.

"Not a problem, just floo me and let me know, okay?" She lent down and kissed me. "I love you with all my heart and all my soul Deanie."

"I love you too baby."

After she left I got ready myself and made my way to the first hearing of my day. As the defence droned on about what an upstanding citizen the defendant was I thought about my beautiful wife.

I honestly cannot fault a single thing about my marriage. We're best friends, we are soul mates.

We've been together since 7th year- that's eleven years now. Married for 5 years, things couldn't be better.

I sometimes think it would be nice to start a family but Hermione is not interested in doing anything until she is at least 30. Modern women! I suppose I can't expect her to be at home all day long nursing children when she is the deputy head of a ministry department.

There are a lot of things I have had 'first thought' about Hermione and then come to realise I make up my mind too fast.

I thought Hermione would want children as soon as we got married (my mate Seamus put that thought into my head "its all they want mate" he said.)

She didn't.

I thought Hermione would want to live in the country rather than the hustle bustle of London.

She didn't.

I thought Hermione was all books and no laughter at Hogwarts.

She wasn't.

I thought Hermione was the type to be a virgin until marriage.

She wasn't.

When I found that out 3 months into our relationship I figured she was still a virgin at any rate.

She wasn't.

I love her. She is everything to me, so I guess it doesn't really matter what first thoughts are, its those thoughts when you hold each other tight at night that matter.

I zoned back in in time to hear what the defendant was saying.

"I couldn't have killed her, I loved her! I still do! I have always loved her with all my heart, all my soul and all my body."

I smiled lightly as I heard him say the statement Hermione makes to me every day.

After court was recessed I headed out into Diagon Alley to lunch with Seamus. He was blathering on as usual about the drudgeries of fatherhood until his wife Gabriel arrived with their children.

"Ah you see Deano mate, it doesn't matter how much this one drives me insane" Seamus said, indicating toward his wife, "I love her- heart body and soul."

Smiling, Gabriel leaned in to kiss him and agreed.

After that, my day flew past and before I knew it I was home, in bed with my beautiful wife, having just made love.

"Wonderful, just wonderful" I told her. Smirking I decided to pull her little line out "I love you Mione- with all my heart, my soul and my body."

Kissing my forehead, Hermione nuzzled my chest. "I love you too Deanie, with all my heart and soul." And with that she fell asleep.

It wasn't until a few days later, thinking about it again, that I realised I had assumed something else about Hermione.

That she loves me with her heart, her soul and her body.

But she's never once in our entire relationship included her body in that statement.

What does it mean?


	4. Draco Malfoy

Call me mad, call me insane, I know I am.

Call me a coward, I am.

Call me selfish, I am.

Call me sexually frustrated… I AM!

And I fucking well shouldn't be. Fucking Granger hasn't been anywhere in sight for a month now and its killing me.

I know how that sounds and don't even go there. I don't miss _her_, I miss fucking her. Not even miss so much as this intense tension that has built up inside of me.

This week it's gotten so bad I've slept with Cho three times. She can tell something is up, the fact I have spent three nights in her bed but thank Merlin, my wife doesn't ask questions.

Quite perfect really.

The first week I was fine because sometimes I don't shag Granger for a while, life in general gets in the way, blah blah blah. Not a problem. I was in the process of pursuing this young blonde in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at any rate.

We shagged during the second week and she was very average. So, naturally I went looking for Granger to sort it out. She's always up for it with me.

Come to think of it, so am I for her.

Fucking chemistry.

So I was storming the corridors of the ministry towards Granger's office. As I discretely approached it I overheard people talking- apparently Granger was on leave.

Fucking bitch, thanks for letting me know.

The third week was incredibly frustrating. I fucked a few of the girls I go to when Granger isn't around but it just wasn't doing it for me.

How the hell can she get me hooked on that chemistry, heighten it yet again and then just fucking leave me for weeks with a constant hard on?

No orgasm was good enough, no sex came close (literally).

Then this week I hit, I guess you wouldn't call it a low, more just a complete dead end. I started sleeping with my wife.

That's when it got desperate. I kept going back for more, and then this evening, I found myself approaching her bedroom door yet again.

She's not bad, Cho, she's just, well Cho. No heat and passion. Not too bad with the blow jobs though- gotta be a plus, right? But still…

"Fuck this" I cursed. I turned on my heel and barged toward my bedroom, got into the floo and went straight to the bitches office. May I could find out where she was.

I found her.

"Granger! Where the hell…" Just as I was gearing up for the greatest rant of the century I was silenced.

"Shit Malfoy! I can't make it back to my office five minutes without you in here? Fucking hell… and stop smirking" she hissed, all the while removing my tie and her shirt.

I picked her up, tearing at each others clothes and carried her to her desk, placed her on the edge and fucked her.

After the third time I figured I should find out what was going on.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Oh get over yourself. You so don't want or need to know where I've been."

"Why's that?"

"Dean, he started acting suspicious so I surprised him with a holiday and a ridiculous amount of affection. I wasn't coming back to regular life till I had him off my back."

"And?"

"Oh, honey I proved my love to him. No more questioning."

"You better not be knocked up to prove that 'love' Granger, because I can't take another dry spell like that"

"Are you kidding me? How much sex did you have while I was gone?"

I silenced her with a look. She knows just as well as I do that our sex is different. It's unbelievable and no one can ever compare. And it's good this way. I hate the bitch in everyday life, but hell she is one hot... well you get my point.

"Anyway, I'm not pregnant or under suspicion any longer. I am however, sporting quite the insatiable appetite, care to appease me?" she winked and worked her way down.

Ah this is what I've been waiting for all month.

So fucking worth it.

**So! That chapter didn't turn out quite the way I thought it would but I'm happy with it ******

**I think I will do one more as an epilogue, but from Hermione's perspective, after all it was her that this story was all about in the beginning. Love that twisted mind!**

**Please REVIEW! It can take two seconds and yet make my day!!!**

**Not to mention, inspire the next chapter to be put up faster! Hehe**


	5. An Ending

"Dean, I'm leaving you."

I can't believe the words have even come out of my mouth, but there they go before I have a chance to stop them.

He looks up at me from the couch where he was reading and stares in disbelief as I try to stay composed next to the fire place, ready to floo away from him.

Brown eyes stare at me.

………………………………………………………………

My husband finishes his breakfast and stands from the table.

"Darling, don't forget about dinner with the Nott's tonight." He kisses my forhead.

"Of course dear, I look forward to it." I smile and he leaves the room.

Then I break into a grin and run toward my study.

………………………………………………………………

Its been a month since Hermione left and I'm doing okay.

I understand where it went wrong. She has issues that I can't begin to fathom. To be honest, since our holiday six months ago I began to fall out of love. Not completely, but just enough to see her for the woman she is.

A workaholic.

I apparently can't compete with her desk, and why would I want to try?

I've moved on. Soon you may say.

Finally, I say.

……………………………………………………………..

Poor Dean, I do hope he's alright.

Though quite frankly it's the last thing on my mind right now, lying in the sun on my lover's private island….

Just when you think the sex can't get better,

……………………………………………………………..

"Ugh" I take one final thrust and fall to my back.

"Nice job"

"Shut the fuck up"

She grins and climbs onto me, "no worries"

……………………………………………………………

"Thank you for giving my heart back to me"

"Anything for you Cho, thank you for teaching me the good there is in the world."

"Anything for you Dean" I smile at him and lean back in wonderment.

This man has taught me so much in such a short time together.

Running into one another at Flourish and Botts was quite the fated occasion.

…………………………………………………………..

"I can't believe it took us so long" I murmur, watching the sunset dance on his eyes.

"Neither can I. But I'm glad we finally saw it."

"Me too" we both grin like fools, and to perfect the moment, kiss one another.

I never thought my affair with Draco Malfoy and my marriage to Dean Thomas would end up like this.

In love with Harry Potter.

But I'm glad it did.

Its worked out quite nicely.

……………………………………………………………

"I'm thinking of leaving her."

"What, for me?" she looks in astonishment.

"Yes you, you bloody dolt." I laugh, it feels good. I've never felt like this before, and its glorious.

No more inconvenient tensions, no more sneaking around. No need to.

I have a new life now.

It will be glorious.

Her red hair gleams as the sun sets beyond the window and I kiss Ginny with all I have.

Its worked out quite nicely.

Who'd have known?

**I couldn't figure how to finish it so I thought I'd be totally random and have an unexpected group of couples to finish with! **

**Because as far as I am concerned, the lust Draco and Hermione were experiencing, was because they didn't know TRUE love, hence when meeting the right people, well that's how it worked.**

**Please don't flame it because you don't like the ending, the ending is for me, it is for how I feel it would happen. **


	6. Little Note From Marie

Header 1

Header 2

Okay!

I suppose if you're not in my head, the ending may not make an entire lot of sense!!!

So here goes:

My idea was that I wanted a happy ending. Thing is, I did not want Hermione and Draco to 'fall in love' because, well they wouldn't. Their relationship was physical (and not the type of physical you and your friend agree on drunkenly one night that opens a can of worms! Haha), completely fucked up, if you will (or maybe not… it seemed to work for them, who am I to judge???)

Anywho,

I knew Cho could never have a happy ending with Draco or him with her.

I knew Hermione just wouldn't have a happy ending with Dean. I'm not saying because you're unfaithful you don't love the person you're married to. I am saying though that if it goes on for as long as this affair did, chances are, Dean wasn't 'the one' for her.

In my personal opinion, 'the one' makes you suppress all of the physical attraction to others because you're contented with them.

So, where are we-

I want Cho happy.

I want Draco happy.

I want Hermione happy.

Obviously, I'd like Dean happy.

My solution? Marry off the boring spouses, who, I believe come alive with each other.

And bring in another couple to sort out the other two.

Quote from Chapter 2 "I've seen Ginny Potter roll her eyes when I make small talk with her husband."

Whose to say Ginny didn't roll her eyes not out of jealousy about Harry, but because she's jealous Cho gets Draco?

And whose to say it can't end up that way? Stranger things have happened.

So you probably think I'm nuts. Oh well:-)

This ending was specifically for me, as I wrote at the end of it. I figured it would be a bit confusing and I do apologise. But it was fun for me to write, and I do thank everyone who has reviewed.

Marie xxx

© BMS Solutions: ConfidentialPage 2 of 2

1241277.doc


End file.
